Beauty Meets the Beast 4
by supersalvarul
Summary: In this part, Klaus tries to further seduce Caroline and she tries to resist his sexy behavior.


"What are do you think you're doing?" I looked at Klaus with a very confused expression on my face.

He sighed and pulled his lips off of my neck. "I am trying to make love with you. But you are making this very difficult." He put his hands on his head in frustration

"Yeah…I don't think that's the best idea." I said trying to move a little farther away from him.

He looked hurt.

"Look, Klaus, it's not that I'm not attracted to you and all it's just that—"

"It's just what?" He raised his voice

"We haven't known each other that long and if this is going to work out we should probably get to know each other or something….don't you agree?" I looked away nervously

"You didn't know that werewolf, Lockwood, that long either. But that didn't stop you."

"That's different. And that's private how did you even know that?" I asked him looking at him up and down.

"You're not that hard to figure out." He said taking his finger and tracing my body.

Oh he is too good at this game. I was trying with everything inside of me not to give in and give myself to him. It was VERY difficult.

"Well…I…Umm…" He started tracing my legs up and down and I lost all ability to think.

"You what?" He said amused. He started kissing my neck again while still tracing my legs with his finger. He started with with my hip bone, down to my knee caps and ankles. Then he started tracing my inner legs he got as far as to above my knees before I freaked out again.

"Don't do this." I pleaded with him, grabbing his hand before it got any higher up.

"You know you want me, love. I'm ready to give you my everything just go with it." He started kissing down my neck and moved his hands to under my shirt.

My heart started racing faster and faster.

Don't fall into his trap Caroline. Leave.

"Klaus, really. I have to go." I tried moving but Klaus moved his body on top of mine.

"No. You're not leaving, not yet. Relax please." He said calmly.

I let myself feel the warmth of his body on my own. I sighed and closed my eyes as his teeth closed on the bottom of my shirt. He lifted it up over my head, and held the shirt in his mouth and with a small growl he threw it across the room.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Why does he have to be so sexy?

His hands slid under my backside and he unclamped my bra, I arched my back making it easier for him. I felt like I had to go along with it. I mean there was no other choice that I had.

My hands instinctively reached up to cover my breasts when the bra came off, the realization of the bra hitting the floor shocked me. What the hell was I doing here? I tried to sit up hands still cupping my boobs.

He grabbed my hands and pushed me to the couch, then tried pulling them off.

"No. I don't feel right about this. I want to go home. please! This isn't the time for this Klaus." I pleaded with him staring into his eyes.

"You need to just breathe. You're going to be okay. Just relax your muscles. You want this." His voice got louder and his eyes grew wider as he stared into mine. "You want this just as much as I do. You don't want to leave." He stared and said. I nodded along hanging onto his every word.

"I want this just as much as you do." I repeated

"Good, love. Now where was I?" He moved my hands with ease and started kissing every open space on my chest.

He made growling noises and moved his body up and down on my own. I let him kiss me and he even bit me. I only made noises when there was pain, but that seemed to excite him. Whenever I yelped in pain he looked up at me and smiled and picked a new spot to bite. It seemed that he had covered every space on my chest, favoring my boobs. They felt sore but I knew that I would heal fast.

I let my hands wander along his bare back feeling his muscles as they tensed when he bit down into me. We were almost in sync, seeming like we formed one person. He played with my hair tossing and pulling it as he kissed me.

"You're so sexy." He mumbled into my cleavage.

At that point we only had shirts off, I surveyed the room as he continued to work at my chest. I looked to the side eyeing the amount of blood of the lavender blanket. Was that my blood? Somehow I didn't care about that. I felt super relaxed and felt myself wanting him more as time went on.

I began to feel his back more aggressively, my hands even wandering to his butt.

"Don't hold back, love. Be as feisty as you want." He laughed turning over so that I was the one on top of him.

I had no idea how much I wanted him until I was on top of his shirtless body.

I curled back my lips to revel my teeth and bit his neck like he bit mine. God he was beautiful. I was going to let myself give into him tonight…and I had no idea why.


End file.
